Punishment
by ObanFanatic
Summary: I'm not giving away any info on this one. Disclaimer:Idon't own Oban Star Racers.


**Hey there everybody. I just got an idea. It's about Eva getting suspended to Jordan's campus for a month or two. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Oh yeah, Eva's hair hasn't been dyed in this story. She got it dyed before she broke out of school.**

"Miss Wei, our school has never had to have this pinishment, but you have brought it upon us to use it on you." ,the principle was saying.

Eva was just staring into space.

"You are suspended to a base for discipline. You will spend two months there, and then come back."

The next morning, Eva arrived at the campus. She saw a lot of boys running, doing push-ups, and running coarses. She couldn't help think a strange thought

_Where are all of the girls?_

She went to her assigned bunking. Then, she changed into the clothes the officers gave her. It was lunch time when she came out.

Getting in line for her gruel, a boy walked up behind her. This boy had half of his hair bleached and the other naturally black.

"Hi, my name's Jordan. I haven't seen you around here before." ,Jordan said.

Eva turned to look at him.

_He's really built, and he's kind of cute._ Eva thought as she looked at him.

"I'm new." ,Eva replyed.

"You got a name, or what?" ,Jordan asked.

"My name's Eva." ,Eva said as they shook hands.

"Eva..." ,Jordan said, letting the name roll off his tongue, "Well, where are you sitting at, Eva?"

"I don't know anyone here." ,Eva said.

"My table has a seat left, if you would like to sit with me and my friends." ,Jordan offered.

"Thanks." ,Eva said with a smile.

Jordan led Eva over to his table. There were four guys there.

"Eva, This is Zak, Kit, Tim, and Mike." ,Jordan said, "Guys this is Eva."

Eva did a sort of wave, and then, sat down next to Jordan.

She was eating, when she realized all of the guys were staring at her.

"What?" ,Eva asked while her face started turning a light red.

They all looked down. Every single one of those boys were thinking that she was hot, and they imagined her on a date with them.

After lunch, Eva found out that Jordan was in her group to learn about teamwork. The lesson was on how a pilot and gunner had to get along in order to win a war. Jordan looked bored, and Eva was listening intently to the lesson.

After the lesson, Eva asked Jordan why he looked like he didn't care about the topic.

"I won't ever be able to do that type of stuff. That kind of stuff is for people who get to go race in star racers. I won't ever get to that level in training." ,Jordan explained.

Eva looked down as she said, "I'm sorry if I offended you. I had no idea."

Jordan just shrugged.

The rest of that day, Jordan helped Eva in doing 200 push-ups.

Eva collasped to the ground after her last push-up.

"I can't feel my arms anymore. Are you going to help me up, or not?" ,Eva complained.

Jordan couldn't help, but to laugh, "You just need some practice. It took me a long time to get to 200 push-ups."

"Well, I don't plan on doing this for the rest of my life."

Jordan grinned at her, while lifting her to her feet.

"When do we get to take a nap?" ,Eva asked.

"In an hour, it's lights out. I think it's time we go back to the barracks." ,Jordan replied.

They found their way back, and went to bed that night.

Eva woke to the wake up call. Grogglily, Eva got dressed.

"I'm never going to get used to that." ,Eva mumbled under her breath.

"Over here, Eva." ,Jordan wave to Eva at breakfast.

Thankful that Jordan looked out for her, Eva went over and sat in between Jordan and Zak. They all dug into their food, enjoying the taste.

"This is actually pretty good." ,Jordan said.

"I think it tastes like some sort of weird apple pie." ,Kit said while trying to jab his fork into Eva's food.

Eva pulled her tray closer to her, and kept on eating.

"Leave her food alone. She needs it. Here take the rest of mine." ,Mike offered.

"No way. You need that food, because the testing starts today." ,Zak said, finishing his food.

"Here, just take mine. I'm full anyway." ,Eva said pushing her tray to the middle of the table.

She smiled a little when all of the guys were fighting over the rest of her gruel.

"When is the testing going to start?" ,Eva asked.

"It's supposed to start after breakfast. I can't believe they waited this long before starting it." ,Zak explained.

"Will I have to do it, since I'm new?" ,Eva asked.

"I think you will. The Corpral won't let anyone leave until they pass that test." ,Jordan said to her.

"Great." ,Eva moaned.

They all went to their groups to start the tests. Eva and Jordan walked beside each other.

"Hey Jordan, I don't think I can do this. I haven't been trained for this." ,Eva whispered.

"You'll do fine. Trust me." ,Jordan replied with a grin.

"Thanks." ,Eva whispered back.

Everyone in the group lined up to face their captain.

"ATTENTION!!!" ,the Captain yelled.

The group stiffened in their line. Eva glanced over at Jordan, who was right next to her, and saw that he was looking straight forward. Eva did the same.

"TODAY WE BEGIN THE TESTS THAT PICKS OUT WHAT YOU SHALL BE FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!!!" ,the Captain yelled.

The group stayed silent.

"DO YOUR BEST TO FIND OUT IF YOU ARE A MECHANIC, A GUNNER, OR A PILOT!!!!" ,the Captain yelled.

After that, the Captain put them into groups. Jordan and Eva ended up in the same group. Eva was not in the mood for any types of activitiy. She glanced behind her, and saw three guys whispering to each other. They all looked older than her. The one that looked the oldest and tallest had long black hair and sunglasses on. The shortest of all of them had black hair too, but not as long as the oldest, and he had on a pair of geeky looking glasses. The last guy Eva looked at had red hair and the darkest skin of the three. He also had on something that Eva thought were goggles.

The tallest guy looked up and saw Eva looking at his friends and him. Their eyes met. Eva looked away, blushing. The man smiled.

_He's kind of cute._ Eva thought.

From the three guys view

Rick, the oldest of the three, was talking to his friends, Stan and Koji. He had a strange feeling that he was being watched. Looking up, Rick's eyes met with a girl's. It was only for a brief moment, but long enough for him to get a good look at her.

_She's beautilful. I wish I could find some girls my age that looked like that._ Rick thought.

He turned back to his friends, Stan and Koji. They were arguing about something that had to do with mechanic stuff. Rick knew that they were going to ace the mechanic part of the testing. Rick looked back at the girl and saw that there was a guy right next to her. Stan looked towards Rick's gaze, and saw the girl.

"Hey, I didn't know that girls were allowed to come to this boot camp. They're supposed to go to the one across the lake." ,Stan stated.

Koji agreed to his statement. Rick couldn't help but smile.

_She must be good to get to this camp._ Rick thought to himself _I wonder who she is._

Back with Eva

They were starting the testing coarse. The first one was the mechanic test. It was easy for Eva to figure out the problem on her part of the star racer. She was the first one done. All of the guys stole glances at her, because of her time. Her time was 29.3 seconds.

The next coarse was the gunner test. Jordan went before Eva. He got the best score on the test. Eva didn't do so well. Eva congratulated Jordan after they were finished.

The last test. Pilot test. This test was going to be a racing coarse. The catch was that two groups were combined. This involved Eva, Jordan, Rick, Stan, and Koji. They were to pick patners from the opposite group. Eva just stood where she was. Rick saw her and walked over.

"Hey there, my name's Rick Thunderbolt." ,Rick started.

"I'm Eva."

"You want to race against me?"

"Sure, but let me tell you I'm not trained."

"It's ok."

They waited for their turn. When it finally came, they stepped up to the star racers, and climbed in. Eva had a strange feeling, like she knew how to race.

The Captain told them to start their racers. They did as they were told. Then the race started. Eva flew smoothly through the coarse. Rick and Eva were neck and neck, when Rick tried to ram her off coarse. Eva rolled out of the way, and Rick scraped the wall.

_She's good, but not as good as me._ Rick thought.

They were pushing the limits of their speed. Eva saw a few buttons by her left hand. She pushed them, and her racer said, "Hyperdrive engaged."

She almost fell out of her seat. Rick was left behind watching her get out of reach. Eva won by a landslide.

_She has the gift for being a pilot._ Rick thought as he got out of his racer.

"Good race." ,Rick said to Eva.

"Thanks, you too."

Jordan ran over to them and congratulated Eva. Eva threw her arms around Jordan's neck and hugged him tightly. Jordan hugged back. Rick smiled at them.

"Wait a minute. You're Rick Thunderbolt." ,Jordan exclaimed.

"Yeah that's me." ,Rick said.

"But you're the best at racing. Whoa, Eva do you realize you just beat the best that there is around here?" ,Jordan asked excitedly.

"I didn't know that you were that good." ,Rick teased, "And you said you weren't trained."

"I'm not." ,Eva swore.

"Well you did a good job anyways." ,Rick said, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah" ,Eva said.

Rick walked off to find his friends.

"That was fun." ,Eva said.

"You're pretty good at this kind of stuff." ,Jordan said.

Jordan pulled Eva close to him, and kissed her on the lips. Eva was startled at first, but then relaxed and kissed back. They broke apart a few moments later, and just grinned at each other.

"Wow" ,was all Jordan could say.

Eva smiled, "Love you too. I'm going back to the barracks as soon as our leader says we can."

A few minutes later the captain announced that the results would be posted in the morning. Everyone was dismissed. Eva left to take a nap. Jordan walked around for a bit. He was thinking about the kiss he had planted on Eva.

Jordan had just passed the main office and kept on walking. Jordan had the strangest feeling he was being followed. Glancing over his shoulder, Jordan saw a figure step behind a tree. Jordan shrugged it off, and walked on.

"Hey!"

Jordan spun around and saw Rick Thunderbolt yelling at him. He waited on Rick to catch up. When Rick caught up, he grinned at Jordan.

"I saw you and that girl, Eva, kissing back there." ,Rick said cooly.

"Yeah. What of it?" ,Jordan asked.

"Do you know how she got here in the first place? She's the only girl on this campus." ,Rick said.

Jordan had a strange feeling that Rick had a good point.

"I'm not sure of how she got here, but I can go ask her." ,Jordan offered, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask me another question."

"Um...I was wondering if you could help me learn how to pilot a star racer."

"I don't know if I can, because I'm getting out of here as soon as I can. I'm going to see about getting a professional piloting career." ,Rick explained.

"Oh. Ok." ,Jordan said.

"Maybe you could ask Eva." ,Rick tried.

"Thanks, but I don't think she even knows how to drive."

"Well, I'll see you around." ,Rick said to Jordan and walked off.

Jordan went back to the barracks for that night.

In the morning, he woke up before the call. He always woke up earlier. Jordan got dressed and went down to the cafeteria to get a table.

When Jordan got down to the cafeteria, he was surprised to see Eva already sitting at a table. He noticed she looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot. There were dried streaks from tears on her face. Jordan walked over and sat down next to her. What he did next was a bold move for him at least. Jordan put his arm around Eva's waist and pulled her closer to him. Eva felt the tears start to well up again. She buried her face into Jordan's chest. Jordan didn't know how to react at first. Then, he hugged her tightly.

_I hate that I have so many emotions and can't control them._ Eva thought to herself.

Her tears subsided, and she lifted her head from Jordan's chest.

"Sorry" ,Eva whispered.

"Why were you crying?" ,Jordan asked Eva while looking in her eyes.

"It's nothing."

"It's got to be something. You wouldn't of been crying, if it weren't nothing."

"Ok. You got to promise me you won't tell anyone." , Eva said.

"I promise."

"Ok. Today is the anniversary of my mother's death." ,Eva said grimly.

Jordan looked into Eva's eyes and saw the hurt in them.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea.", Jordan said softly.

Eva gave him a quick hug and thanked him for listening. Then, she went up to get an apple.

The wake up call had sounded twenty minutes ago. Everyone was in the cafeteria to get food ten minutes after that. Eva left to go walk around before her first class. She heard someone running right behind her. Turning around, Eva saw that it was Rick. Bad thing was she had stopped so suddenly that Rick ran right into her. Rick fell on top of Eva. Eva was blushing hard. Rick got up quickly and helped Eva up.

"Sorry about that. I was trying to catch up to you. I was going to ask you what you were crying about." ,Rick said.

"I don't really want to talk about it." ,Eva said quietly.

"I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to talk about. I was just seeing if I could help." ,Rick said with sincerity.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." ,Eva said to Rick.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could tell you something." ,Rick said.

"Shoot."

"I had this weird feeling that I'm going to be leaving in a few days. Well, I know I'm going to get out of here in a few days, but I feel like Don Wei has been bugging me a little too much about joining his racing company, and I'm going to take it. I was hoping that you and Jordan and some of my friends could go there to train." ,Rick explained.

"So you're asking if Jordan and I will go with you?" ,Eva asked.

"Yeah. I thought we would get a lot more training done there than around here."

"I can't go, but maybe Jordan would like to go." ,Eva said.

"I wish you could go to, but I guess you have to go back to that boarding school."

"Yeah. Sucks for me." ,Eva said with a grin, "I got to get to class. I'll see you around."

Eva walked to her first class, and found it hard to concentrate. She knew Jordan would go for the offer. It bothered her that she wouldn't be able to see him ever again.

In the next few days, sure enough, Jordan had taken Rick up on his offer. They were about to leave in Rick's truck when Eva came running up to Jordan. She ran into him in a full force that would've knocked him off his feet. He didn't fall, but he sure did get a big surprise. Eva pulled his face close to his and planted the most serious kiss ever on him. Jordan ended the kiss quickly. Eva knew why. He had to leave, and it wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

"I guess I'll see you around." ,Jordan said while looking down at the ground.

"I'll be praying for that day to come." ,Eva whispered to him.

Jordan gave her a strong hug. He let go and got into the truck. As the truck left, Jordan waved. A tear fell to the ground. It was Eva's.

Eva went back to her school. She went back to her old self.

A year later Eva broke out of school to meet her dad. A lot had changed about her appearance. She dyed her hair red. Her body shaped nicely, and she knew it.

On Oban a year later

Jordan was watching Eva from a distance. She reminded him of his friend that he had met during his training. Jordan wondered if it could be possible if she was the girl, Eva.

"Hey Molly, can I tell you something?" ,Jordan asked.

"Shoot." ,Eva said.

"You remind me of a friend I met on Earth during my training." ,Jordan said.

"Yeah...and?"

"I was wondering if you could be her. You act just like her. I can tell you there is only one way for me to find out if you're her."

At that last statement, Jordan pulled Eva toward him and kissed her. She knew he would remember her by a kiss. He pulled away from her and stared.

Finally he asked, "Why did you lie to me, Eva?"

Eva felt the tears well up in her eyes as she told him the story. After finishing her story, she turned around to wipe the tears from her eyes. Jordan gently put an arm around her waist.

"It's alright. I'm here." ,Jordan whispered.

"I guess the day has come after all." ,Eva whispered.

Eva laid her head on his chest and cried. It felt good for her to let out her story. She could now relax from all of the lies that she had told to Jordan.

**This is all I could think of for now. Please tell me any ideas that you may have for this story. I want to here what you thought about this story, so please read and review.**


End file.
